


A Saturated Sunrise

by shawtheash



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sentinel/Guide
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawtheash/pseuds/shawtheash
Summary: 毛加是少数看不见精神向导的哨兵之一，在精神图景里仿若盲人，唯一有意义的便是他的向导的声音。巴蒂斯特知道这是个危险的缺陷，对没有去过“塔”且没有固定向导的哨兵来说更为痛苦，但毛加出乎意料地适应良好。他问毛加是如何应对的，毛加只说：“这感觉不好受，老弟，我只能这么说。概括地讲，就是非常不好受。”随即便露齿一笑，“但那都是过去的事了。”





	A Saturated Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> 私设：比起广义的“塔”（寻找觉醒的哨兵和向导、在训练完成后监督甚至强制结合），这里的“塔”更像是特殊的学校，为哨兵和向导提供成长过程中必需的帮助和引导；哨兵和向导也不是一对一的绑定模式，而是多对一的协助合作关系。其他设定也与传统设定有出入。

和其他不幸分化成哨兵或向导的战争孤儿一样，巴蒂斯特·奥古斯汀没有去过“塔”，他的一切关于自己的新身份的认知都来自网络和民间公益组织的宣传手册。这些拼拼凑凑的信息告诉他向导拥有强大的精神力量，是哨兵的安抚剂；他的能力可以用来保护别人，如果足够有天赋，也可以取人性命。

约有四分之一的人类是哨兵或向导，再有四分之一的向导是男性，巴蒂斯特一再中奖，变成了福利院里仅此一只的珍稀动物。“塔”不是慈善家，付不起学费的哨兵或向导毕业后与“塔”有二十年的合同，从寻找走失儿童到政府的黑活儿，五花八门的任务都会找上门来，有些大材小用，有些却能让人送命。巴蒂斯特听到福利院的工作人员商讨着为他筹学费，不惜暴露自己的偷听行径便推门而入：非常感激，但不了——我不想给福利院添麻烦，也不想把接下来的三十年人生都卖给“塔”。

就像官方公布的比例那样，大多数人类都是普通人。巴蒂斯特在服役期间共事过的哨兵两只手掌就数得完，向导更是珍惜得紧，于是他需要为所有哨兵同事提供必要的安抚和疏导。一个战地医疗兵，同时还是个向导——人人都爱巴蒂斯特，他能把你从内至外地治好。

智械战争结束后，巴蒂斯特有那么一段时间赋闲在家。他受够了战争，但他明白自己除了上前线外别无所长。“黑爪”承诺给向导丰厚的薪水，巴蒂斯特没有犹豫多久就做出了决定——那看起来像是个适合他这种人的地方。战争孤儿，战争弃子，随便哪种叫法。

他把能拿出来的钱都给了罗瑟琳，但还是不够开一家诊所。他叫罗瑟琳别担心，他已经有办法了。“我拿的报酬总归比医生多。”他露齿一笑，拍拍穿白大褂的罗瑟琳，“压力别太大，我会搞定的。”

黑爪士兵中的哨兵比例要大得多——哨兵的资质天生优于普通人，再加上赛博改造更是如虎添翼，黑爪在有意地招募哨兵。毛加也是其中之一，巴蒂斯特负责十来个哨兵，而毛加是最优秀的那个。

毛加是个引人注目的大块头，顶着一头黑发站在中央，与人视线相撞便露出微笑，可以说是友好，也可以说是盛气凌人。跟他站在一起的士兵们都是高大强壮的成年男性，却也能被毛加衬得像一群娇小的含羞姑娘。他的目光在巴蒂斯特身上多停留了几秒，因为巴蒂斯特也注视着他。他露出一个更大的笑容，冲巴蒂斯特抬了抬下巴。

哨兵们站成一排，媒介人领着巴蒂斯特挨个比对，把匹配度高的留下，匹配度低的回去等待下一次运气。巴蒂斯特知道这是必经程序，但这不能消解它令人不适的本质：这让巴蒂斯特觉得自己像头被拉出来配种的母畜。

媒介人做完评估，合格的哨兵出去待命，房里唯独留下巴蒂斯特和毛加。库尔瓦队长和媒介人交头接耳了一阵，倾听间不时点头，最终对两人总结陈词：“你们的匹配度非常高，这很不常见。如果你们愿意结合，你们的潜能将难以估量。”

——认识毛加的第一天，巴蒂斯特被上司建议同他结合。不过他们没有结合，他们去喝了酒。

“我很看好你啊，老弟，”毛加大笑着要拍巴蒂斯特的肩膀，巴蒂斯特下意识地绷紧了背，但毛加招呼上来的力道意外地妥帖，没有把巴蒂斯特一巴掌糊到桌子上——以他们的体格差，发生这种事并不奇怪。“我第一次碰到匹配度这么高的向导呢。也许我们该好好考虑考虑库尔瓦的建议。”

“也许为时过早。”巴蒂斯特回应道。

毛加咧开嘴，冲他举起酒杯：“敬你，巴蒂斯特。合作愉快。”

而毛加和巴蒂斯特势不可挡。黑爪的哨兵出任务时一般靠向导素自行调节五感，而毛加有巴蒂斯特的特别照顾，即使没有结合，也足够让这小山一般的哨兵过得盘靓条顺，从此再也没有失控和神游的危险。

“仅仅是看到你，我就能感到安心。”毛加对巴蒂斯特这样说，“只要有你在我身后，我们就无所不能。”

彼时巴蒂斯特正在给毛加包扎，一旁的台子上放着白噪音发生器。他咬着绷带去拿剪刀，抬起眼睛看了看毛加，吐出剪好的绷带，冲毛加笑了笑：“那是当然，我保证你再也找不到比我更好的医生和向导了。”

这句自吹自擂的夸大成分事实上不多，毛加笑得胸腔打颤，被巴蒂斯特勒令别动。巴蒂斯特替他系好绷带，处理掉沾血的一次性手套和棉花，确保暂时不会有人进来打扰，才坐回毛加的身边。他稍微调大白噪音的音量，拍拍毛加的脸：“放轻松，毛加，我要进去看看你的小脑瓜有没有受伤。”

“它毫发无损。”毛加哼笑着，但还是闭上了眼睛。

毛加的精神向导是一头棕熊，可他看不见它，巴蒂斯特在第一次为他做疏导时就意识到了。尽管毛加知道他有一头熊，还知道那是一头阿拉斯加棕熊，不过那是之前和他合作的向导告诉他的。“你呢？你的小脑瓜里住着个什么？”他问巴蒂斯特。

“一头黑豹。”巴蒂斯特告诉他。

毛加笑了起来：“这可不多见。我知道的向导的小动物都是顶温和的，鹿啊，兔子啊，大象啊，还有树懒。”

毛加是少数看不见精神向导的哨兵之一，在精神图景里仿若盲人，唯一有意义的便是他的向导的声音。巴蒂斯特知道这是个危险的缺陷，对没有去过“塔”且没有固定向导的哨兵来说更为痛苦，但毛加出乎意料地适应良好。他问毛加是如何应对的，毛加只说：“这感觉不好受，老弟，我只能这么说。概括地讲，就是非常不好受。”随即便露齿一笑，“但那都是过去的事了。”

大多数时候，当疏导工作结束后，毛加都会请巴蒂斯特喝一杯。有时确实是一杯酒，第二天没有任务时就会变成一瓶，再后来又多了别的东西。

他们已记不清是谁首先越界，但巴蒂斯特记得那次任务：有一炮直接命中了毛加，连重装兵的盔甲都裂开了一条缝，巴蒂斯特吓得不轻，在等待救援时甚至不敢入睡。他累坏了，脑袋一点一点，却还是靠在毛加身边，用手感受毛加的胸膛的起伏，连过重的呼吸都会惊动他。

巴蒂斯特把思绪伸入毛加的精神图景，让他的豹子去安抚受伤的棕熊。他知道毛加虽然面上镇静，心里却跟自己一样在后怕——那是向生的人的本能，毛加的熊在悲鸣，因与死亡擦肩而过而微微发颤。

他们的小队仅剩四人，受伤的鲁本和毛加被安排休息，罗蕾莱在外面守第一班夜。巴蒂斯特检查完鲁本又来看毛加，毛加没能睡着，在他走来时睁开眼，冲他扯出个浅淡的微笑。

“你该睡会儿，毛加。”巴蒂斯特掀开毛毯的一角，发现毛加的绷带又沁出了血，便意识到毛加或许是痛得睡不着。他坐到毛加的身边，轻声引导道：“听着我的声音，毛加。慢慢地、慢慢地控制住你的感觉……直到它变得越来越钝，就像你坐在车尾逐渐远离一个吵闹的集市……”

巴蒂斯特的声音渗入了精神层面，意在安抚毛加、让他好歹能平静地打个盹，毛加却突然抓住了巴蒂斯特的手。巴蒂斯特睁开眼睛，意识到他和毛加离得如此之近。

也许是毛加先吻的巴蒂斯特，但巴蒂斯特回应得比任何一个真挚的爱人都要更加热烈。无法消解的后怕和肾上腺素变成了喷薄而出的爱意和冲动，巴蒂斯特在毛加的嘴里尝到了铁锈味，却来不及细究是谁的血，他捧着毛加的脸，直到两人都呼吸不过来才分开。他们的精神力仍在互相触碰，知道彼此都还想要更多，可现在的处境实在是不够理想。

“也许我们该好好考虑考虑库尔瓦的建议。”毛加低声说道。巴蒂斯特看着他，像第一次那样，还是不确定他是否在开玩笑——但之前是因为他不了解毛加，现在是因为他太了解毛加。于是巴蒂也像第一次那样回答：“也许为时过早。”

毛加低沉地笑了一声，或许笑得有些太用力了，他接下来又咳嗽了起来。巴蒂斯特催他抓紧时间睡一会儿，去给他拿水。罗蕾莱进来时发现巴蒂斯特醒着，就问他是否需要自己再守一轮夜，巴蒂斯特摇了摇头，叮嘱她凌晨三点给鲁本和毛加一人来四片向导素。

白噪音发生器在两个受伤的哨兵之间工作，放出海涛的声音。巴蒂斯特在出门前回头看了一眼，罗蕾莱正在找一个舒服的地方坐下打盹，而毛加已经睡了。

毛加休了病假，巴蒂斯特继续忙活了几天才得空上门，拎来两瓶酒。他们喝了酒，然后亲得天翻地覆。人高马大的巴蒂斯特如今嵌在毛加的怀里，两腿叉开到发痛才能跨坐在毛加的大腿上，在他们的嘴唇短暂地分开的时候，毛加用拇指按住巴蒂斯特的脸颊，低声说道：“你得想清楚了，巴蒂斯特。”

“不结合，不缔结任何链接，但做爱还是可以做的吧？”巴蒂斯特说得气喘吁吁，已经被一个吻完全调动了起来，“我们都是把脑袋别在裤腰带上的人，毛加。我们明天就可能会死。结合对我们这种人来说太奢侈了。”

毛加笑了，看起来既松了一口气又失望：“当然，巴蒂斯特。”

巴蒂斯特显然有备而来，而且有备得令人发指。他不仅带了润滑剂和安全套，还事先给自己做了扩张。毛加意识到这一点时骂了一声。他看向巴蒂斯特，像是不敢置信又像是刮目相看，用手指撑开巴蒂斯特湿软的穴口，问他：“你可真能给人惊喜，巴蒂斯特——但你不会以为这个程度就够了吧？”

“也许不，”巴蒂斯特嘟囔着，从毛加的裤子里掏出他半勃的老二，那玩意儿在他手里沉甸甸的，大得吓人。他咽了咽口水，抬起眼睛看毛加：“我等着你帮我做完剩下的准备工作呢。”

“噢巴蒂斯特，”毛加哼笑了一声，在巴蒂斯特的颈侧留下一枚吻痕，“那我保证你之后的每一天都会日思夜想，想着我什么时候才能再为你做一次‘准备工作’。”

他把巴蒂斯特掉转过来，掰开那两瓣肥沃的臀肉，不打招呼便把舌头伸进了温热的穴口里。巴蒂斯特短暂地惊叫了一声，而后慌张地捂住嘴，把旁人一听便能知道发生了什么的声音闷在手心里。

毛加想，他该安慰巴蒂斯特不用担心，他住在一楼，楼上常年空置，对门不到清晨不会归家，哪怕巴蒂斯特叫破嗓子都不会打扰到邻居。不过他的向导一紧张起来就变得分外敏感，毛加很快就发现了这一点，并迅速地乐在其中。

他故意用力地舔舐，把大半根舌头都挤进巴蒂斯特的肉穴里，抽出来时又把满是褶皱的肛口吮得啧啧作响。巴蒂斯特第一次享受这种待遇，几乎是被吓到了，抱着毛加的大腿就忘了动作，直到毛加勃起的阴茎戳刺到他的脸颊才让他回过神。

他握住毛加的老二试图取悦它，而单纯的抓握便让敏感的哨兵发出一声低沉的喉音。巴蒂斯特受了鼓舞，试探性地舔了舔毛加的龟头，努力吞进了一部分。毛加太大了，他单手才勉强圈住，吮吸了几下又不得不吐出来，因为毛加灵活的舌头让他呜咽出声。

用舌头拓开巴蒂斯特后，毛加以一个落在臀肉上的吻作结，一手伸到前面摸了摸巴蒂斯特硬得流水的阴茎，半真不假地调笑道：“感觉怎么样？”

他引导着巴蒂斯特翻过身来，他的向导用手背捂着嘴，动静颇大地喘息，喃喃道：“感觉好极了。”

巴蒂斯特的坦诚显然取悦了毛加，这大块头笑得露出了牙齿，把润滑剂挤到手上，俯下身继续为巴蒂斯特扩张，后者顺从地张开了双腿。巴蒂斯特花了不少功夫扩张自己，连毛加的两根手指都吞得毫不费力，只在毛加伸进第三根手指时闷哼出声。

毛加是个顶有耐心的人，这在平时的任务中至多让队友感到心安，此时却把巴蒂斯特磨得头昏脑胀。巴蒂斯特不感到多疼，只感到酸胀。毛加的手指缓缓地推进、在内里分剪，直到他无意间碰到了巴蒂斯特的前列腺。

年轻的向导尖叫出声，背猛地绷直了，腰挺起来又重重地落回床上，眼前几乎冒起了金星。也许这一切都超出了预期，巴蒂斯特昏头昏脑地想，也许他即将得到此生最棒的一场性爱，毛加会把他的脑浆都操出来。

毛加戴上套，让巴蒂斯特骑在自己身上，允许他自己掌控吞入阴茎的节奏。巴蒂斯特显得有些心急，硬吞了几分就不得不缓下动作，身体因方才的快感和此刻的疼痛而摇摇晃晃。他稍微抬起臀部，一手撑着毛加的胸膛，一手探向两人的交合处，试图撑开自己已被插得满满当当的穴口，轻声恳求道：“嘿，毛加……不打算帮帮我吗？”

“操，巴蒂斯特，”毛加的声音低哑了下去，握着巴蒂斯特的腰的手多用了几分力，“操你。”

他顾念着他的向导的小身板（相对来说），慢慢地把巴蒂斯特的腰往下压，却被要求再快一点、再用力一点，好像毛加的阴茎插进去完全不会疼似的——又或者疼痛在这时已经无关紧要了。毛加扶着过于努力的巴蒂斯特，不得不提醒道：“悠着点，巴蒂斯特，别把你那可怜的小屁股撑坏了。”

“我可没那么容易坏，毛加，”巴蒂斯特扬起头，把滑落额前的发辫甩开，明明腿根抖得厉害，却还在冲毛加笑，“别太怜香惜玉。”

毛加的尺寸足以撑平巴蒂斯特穴口的褶皱，巴蒂斯特知道接下来的几天他可能都没法好好坐下，或许还要遭人调笑，但他完全不在乎。他挺着腰往下坐，手掌撑着毛加满是纹身的胸口，用精神的触角叩开毛加的大脑，给他看自己赤裸的想法，允许他从另一个维度直接感受自己的冲动。他的哨兵低吼着，在罕见的冲动之下帮了他最后一把，让巴蒂斯特完全坐了下来，臀肉拍在毛加的阴囊上。

毛加撑起身子，把巴蒂斯特放倒在床上，用猛兽扑食猎物的劲头吻他，然后搬起他的大腿，稍稍抽出阴茎，又慢慢地、深深地操进去。毛加并不着急，一点点地调整着角度，寻找着能让巴蒂斯特尖叫的那一点。他不用观察巴蒂斯特的表情以确认，黑爪最好的战地医疗兵对快感的反应迅猛又直白，稍微被剐蹭到前列腺就会发抖，伴随着猛地收紧的手指和慌了神的呻吟，像是被车灯强光吓呆了的鹿。快感让他不安，却也让他爽得头皮发麻。

毛加放缓了动作，确定自己每一下都能磨过巴蒂斯特的前列腺。巴蒂斯特几乎痉挛了起来，咬住自己的手才把尖叫堵回嘴里。他断断续续地呜咽着，来不及咽下的唾液从嘴角溢出，一面想要逃开，一面又想要毛加继续。毛加显然从巴蒂斯特的思绪中窥见了这一点，他暂停了抽插，抹去巴蒂斯特眼角的泪，问道：“你准备好了吗？”

准备好什么？巴蒂斯特一时没反应过来，但毛加下一秒就动了真格。毛加伏低身子来控制自己抽送的频率，而他的老二仍然一次又一次打桩机般重重地撞进巴蒂斯特的后穴里。巴蒂斯特忙乱地抱住毛加的脖子，再也没法保持音量，发着抖放声哭叫了起来。如果他还清醒，他一定会觉得被操得眼泪口水一起流的自己丢死人了，可他此时无暇顾及其他，他的屁股和脑子都被毛加塞满了。他被笼罩在毛加的巨大阴影之下，毛加天赋异禀的老二让他溃不成军。

毛加快速地抽插时很少擦过巴蒂斯特的前列腺，不过一旦他缓下动作稍作歇息，他就会刻意去逗弄巴蒂斯特，用他的阴茎来回碾磨那个已经被他记下的点，直到巴蒂斯特上气不接下气地求他停下。不过他的向导在他如此反复第三回时就射了，巴蒂斯特显然自己都没料到高潮来得这样快，他尖叫着挺起腰，叫到一半时破了音，胡乱地抓着毛加的背肌，后穴痉挛般收缩，阴茎未经碰触就射得一塌糊涂。

但毛加仍在磨蹭巴蒂斯特的前列腺，巴蒂斯特货真价实地抽搐了起来，他下意识地想从过量的快感中逃离，深知接下来要发生的事会更丢人，而毛加把他牢牢地压在了身下，还在他耳旁笑：“别乱动——更爽的还在后头呢。”

“别，毛加——”巴蒂斯特呻吟道，他的声音已经哑了，白眼差点翻不回来，“不要——我会——”

毛加加快了小幅度抽插的速度，巴蒂斯特猛地咬住了毛加的肩膀，大脑一片空白。他叫不出声音，一时甚至看不见东西，只能感觉到自己再次射了，但不是射精，而是被毛加操尿了。他环着毛加的手滑了下来，毛加握住他的手，吻了吻他的指尖，而后埋在他的体内开始了最后的冲刺。

直到毛加射在套子里、拔出阴茎，巴蒂斯特也没有从刚才的高潮中恢复过来。毛加把套子打结丢掉，又抽了纸巾替巴蒂斯特做简单的清理，问他：“感觉怎么样？”

毛加俯下身吻他，巴蒂斯特抱住毛加的头，疲惫却温柔地回应他的吻。“感觉棒呆了。”他用气声说道，因为他的嗓子已经彻底哑了。

他们没有结合，因此他们的气味只在彼此的身上停留了很短的时间，连阮都没有发现异样。阮在毛加痊愈后为他重新做了评估，判定他仍然合格，当天就把他送上了去往刚果的运输机。他们要去马卡迪截下一批即将装船的货物。

运输机在本地降落后，他们换乘货车去港口。巴蒂斯特靠在颠簸的车厢壁上，看上去像在闭目养神，但毛加知道他是在用精神力探测周围的情况。向导的天赋。

“有什么发现吗，巴蒂斯特？”毛加在巴蒂斯特睁开眼时问道，他歪着头点了点自己的太阳穴，“我都能听到你的小脑瓜里的轰鸣声了。”

“没有，”巴蒂斯特答道，停顿了一会儿，又补充道，“但也许只是距离太远了。”

毛加看不到，不过巴蒂斯特的黑豹离开了他的精神图景，像鬼魂般穿透车厢壁，向港口呼啸而去。它比人类跑得更快、更远，也许它会带回一些巴蒂斯特没能捕捉到的信息。

货车停下，小队成员们跳下车便四下散开，去找那箱“有士兵把守”的货。巴蒂斯特跟毛加一路，探路主要靠毛加，他便分神去关注他的黑豹的视界。他的精神向导此时攀上了高处，试图寻找一处有人长久滞留看守的地方。可它旋即察觉到了针对自己的敌意，猛地转过头，为了躲避某种攻击而跳下了集装箱，却还是被击中了。

巴蒂斯特也应声倒地。他的耳中轰鸣不止，眼前一片漆黑，巴蒂斯特暂时听不到外界的声响，他抓住离自己最近的东西，强忍住来自大脑的呕吐冲动，飞快地关闭了自己的精神世界。他还是干呕了一声，待耳鸣变轻、眼前重新变得清明时，巴蒂斯特才发现自己抓的是毛加的手臂。

“谢了，毛加。”巴蒂斯特哑声说道，搭着毛加的手爬起来。刚才的定向攻击让他的脑袋阵痛不止。

“发生了什么？我什么都没听到。”毛加皱着眉问道。即使是哨兵的听力范围内也一片安宁，敌人显然同他们保持着相当的距离。他们才是在明处的一方。

“他们发现了我的精神向导，它被攻击时也波及到了我。”巴蒂斯特说道，摁住太阳穴试图缓解头痛，另一只手按开了无线电，向全队通报道，“敌方至少有一名向导，可能有哨兵，完毕。”

“收到。”库尔瓦队长回道，“马泽那边有发现，全体队员向那边靠拢，完毕。”

马泽在距离他们十来个集装箱的地方。毛加抬脚就要走，巴蒂斯特叫住了他，用比平时严肃许多的语气警告道：“你得把你的感官灵敏度降到普通人的水平，并且保护住你的大脑，毛加。像我教你的那样竖起精神壁垒。如果我们结合了，他们刚才在攻击我时就会顺着精神链接找到你……还好这种事没有发生。”

毛加看着巴蒂斯特，一动不动地沉默了一会儿，才露出一个微笑。“别担心我，巴蒂斯特。要想从精神层面击溃我，他们还得更努力才行。”他抬了抬下巴，“来试试我的脑子。”

巴蒂斯特试探了一下。毛加的大脑在刚才的十几秒里竖起了铜墙铁壁，他的试探几乎是被暴力地弹开的。“学得不错，毛加。”他半开玩笑地赞赏道。

他们还未赶到马泽那里就听到了枪声，附近的港口工人像惊慌的鸟群四下逃窜，巴蒂斯特立刻拔出了枪，同时再次听到了那阵嗡鸣。他感到自己被注视着，却无论如何都找不到对方的视线。

向导之间的精神攻击十分赤裸，像利刃直接插进大脑的沟壑，巴蒂斯特一时失去了身在一团混乱的港口的实感，他难能惊慌地转了一整圈，那“视线”好似从所有方向射来。有人撞了巴蒂斯特一下，让他猛地回了神。

无论是黑爪还是敌方都没有疏散平民，好几个年轻人打着趔趄往外冲，又在看清巴蒂斯特手里的枪时面露惊恐地改换方向。有人受伤了，吓得跌在地上爬不起来，巴蒂斯特上前搭了把手，他们便又开始没命地逃。毛加已经加入了战局，巴蒂斯特把一个伤了腿的工人拖到掩体后，对着无线电喊道：“前面到底发生了什么？有很多平民被流弹误伤了——”

“我们来不及疏散平民，奥古斯汀中尉。保护好自己，无需担心前线，现在我们需要你找到那个向导。”库尔瓦队长在一片嘈杂中吼道，“我们不是第一次遇到那个向导了——上头想要他死。”

巴蒂斯特恍然意识到这是一趟有前因的任务，不管敌人是谁，他们跟黑爪之间肯定渊源不浅。而这趟任务的急迫感也不是错觉，而是黑爪真的这么着急，迫切地想要给对面一个了结。那个受伤的工人在他身边呻吟，发着抖的大腿鲜血直冒，巴蒂斯特给他作了简易包扎，嘱咐他别乱动、别探头，却发现他听不懂自己在说什么。

巴蒂斯特再次从精神图景中唤出了黑豹，它受伤了，在巴蒂斯特的安抚下微微发抖，眼神却依然清明而锐利。“去找他，”巴蒂斯特轻声说道，隔着手套抚摸黑豹的脖子，“当心点，藏着点气息，一旦意识到不对就跑。”

黑豹从喉咙里发出一声低沉的咕噜，算是答应。它用额头碰了碰巴蒂斯特的手便转身离去，像水在空气中蒸发一般消失了。但精神向导一离体，那种压迫感便又造访了巴蒂斯特，而发生在近处的交火让这种压迫感更甚。巴蒂斯特意识到自己需要一个安全的地方。他可能需要专心地沉浸到精神世界里才能对抗对方带有敌意的威压。

附近没有什么绝佳的选择，巴蒂斯特只能尽量远离战场，赶在耳中的轰鸣再次吞没他之前停下。他的身体像断线的木偶般扑倒在地，大脑却立刻看到了自己的黑豹的视界。黑豹在寻找另一个向导，它的视界因而光怪陆离——它在所有人的精神世界里穿梭，现在巴蒂斯特能看到记忆、情绪和冲动，以一种难以描述的方式。

彻底沉浸在精神世界中很危险，所以巴蒂斯特要加快速度。对方在给他设障，制造出各种令人不安的幻象来让巴蒂斯特感到焦虑和恐惧，但抛开对身边正在发生的实事的担忧后，巴蒂斯特的精神力变得更加专注而坚韧，足以支撑他的黑豹冲出重围，向着设置障碍的那一股精神力量奔去。

巴蒂斯特忽然感应到了挫败，却并不是因为自己的精神对抗。对方在撤退，然后毫无预兆地消失了。对方的精神力量在消退时产生了回音，巴蒂斯特愣了一瞬，而后竭尽全力去捕捉，隐约地听到了一些碎片——哭声、骂声和痛呼声，可最令人惊恐的是，那是个小女孩的声音。

巴蒂斯特屏息等待了很久，但那个向导再也没有出现。他回到现实时，意识到自己面朝下趴在坚硬滚烫的水泥地上，枪声已经平息了——也许这才是那个向导撤退的真正原因。

黑爪这回没有死人，只有几名士兵受了枪伤。巴蒂斯特为他们取完弹后离开医疗部，边穿外套边打了个巨大的哈欠，睁眼却发现面前递来一瓶开好盖的酒。他抬起头，毛加正居高临下地看着他，露出一个巨大的笑。

“谢了。”巴蒂斯特接过玻璃瓶，仰头灌了一大口。他满足地叹息了一声，用手背擦掉没能及时咽下的酒，问毛加：“你怎么在这里？我还以为你早就回去休息了呢。”

“我觉得我们的向导兼医生可能很需要一瓶酒，而且他在回程时好像精神不佳。”毛加说道，跟巴蒂斯特一起往外走。“是什么让你变得这样沉闷？你的小脑瓜里又在想些什么？”

巴蒂斯特看了他一眼，转开了话题：“那个向导——这次攻击我的那个。你知道她吗？库尔瓦说黑爪已经不是第一次碰到她了。”

“‘她’？你怎么知道那是个‘她’？”毛加饶有兴趣地问道，“我没有碰到过她，但我从其他哨兵那里听说过。”

“我听到了她的声音……那是个小姑娘。”

“她也许是个小姑娘，但她的手里也已经攒了起码一条人命了。”毛加说道，语气意外地平静，“她杀死了我们的一个哨兵。一个年轻人，跟你一样是战争孤儿，第一次出任务就死了。你知道的，陷入神游状态，被永远困在精神图景里，然后死了。”

巴蒂斯特看了毛加一眼，有一会儿没有说话。他三两口就喝完了酒，把瓶子抛进路边的垃圾桶里。他又听到了平民的哭叫，在马卡迪发生的一切像电影一样在他眼前回放。巴蒂斯特用力地搓了搓自己的脸，觉得也许自己才是需要疏导的那个。他想起库尔瓦说他们来不及疏散平民——但究竟是来不及，还是怕打草惊蛇，迫不及待地想要把对方一网打尽？

“你念念不忘的不是这个吧？”毛加的声音打断了他的思绪。

巴蒂斯特转过头，扯出半边微笑：“什么都瞒不住你，嗯？”他皱着眉组织了一下语言，最终又只是试探性地问道，“你不觉得黑爪近来做事太鲁莽了吗？大白天就冲进去，周围的平民一无所知，直到被流弹伺候。”巴蒂斯特在说这句话时感到喉咙发干，童年时就着战火睡觉的经历又攀上了他的脊柱。

“这些只是不可避免的连带伤害。”毛加淡淡地说道，拍了拍巴蒂斯特的肩，“放轻松，巴蒂斯特。你没法拯救所有人。”

“啊，”巴蒂斯特条件反射地应了一声，过了好一会儿才终于答道，“我知道。”

他们在新加坡又遇到了那个向导，但这回黑爪在人数上占了上风。巴蒂斯特和隶属于另一个小队的向导追踪到了精神力量的来源，不幸的是源头是一家医院。巴蒂斯特第一次看到了她——不是在精神世界中，而是实打实地、面对面地——那是个看起来至多二十岁的少女，身体陷入昏迷状态中少说已有几年，意识却仍然以某种方式活跃着。

黑爪士兵闯进了医院，喝令所有人滚蛋。这个给黑爪带来过大麻烦的向导就躺在巴蒂斯特眼前，毫无生机。巴蒂斯特知道他无法下手，也不能眼见别人动手，而毛加——毛加该死地永远知道该做什么、为什么要这么做，他破门而入的第一件事就是横挡在巴蒂斯特面前，然后巴蒂斯特便听到了一声尖利的悲鸣。

没有其他人听到这声悲鸣，这是那个小姑娘的意识在临死前发出的声音。她“看”到了自己的病床边发生的一切，哭声还未完全发出便戛然而止。巴蒂斯特下意识地闭了闭眼睛，就像看到有人朝自己开枪。

黑爪的两支小队把守卫这小姑娘的士兵杀了个干净，他们离开时，有拄着拐杖的病患在门口尖声咒骂，颤巍巍地指着唯一露了脸的巴蒂斯特，说他一定会得到报应的。巴蒂斯特瞥了一眼周围，医生和病人正陆续返回医院，其中不乏被误伤的平民。

他回过头，心里突然空得发痛。

交接完任务、处理完伤员和尸体后，小队照旧出去喝酒，巴蒂斯特婉拒了。毛加也照例在他睡前来找他，一人一瓶酒，巴蒂斯特难得地喝得很快，几乎和毛加同时见底。

巴蒂斯特近来心情不佳，所有人都看得出来，阮问过两句，毛加问得更多，不过都没什么收获。毛加又问了一次，巴蒂斯特没有正面回答。

“你越来越不爱说话了，巴蒂斯特，哪怕是跟我，这可真让我受伤。”毛加叹息了一声，把空酒瓶推到一边，“所以你不想说，巴蒂斯特。那我问点别的。你想做爱吗？”

巴蒂斯特笑了一声，同样把酒瓶推开，撑着桌子就去吻毛加。他们在桌子上就亲成一团，被碰倒的玻璃瓶开始危险地打滚，在四圈后终于掉到了地上。但没有人因玻璃摔碎的声音而分心，他们跌跌撞撞地转移到床上，巴蒂斯特在毛加扒掉自己的裤子时配合地蹬掉裤管，才分开几秒就迫不及待地捧着毛加的脸吻回去，好像连一瞬的分离都无法忍受。

巴蒂斯特的床头柜里还有他们上次用剩下的润滑剂和安全套，剩得不多，但勉强够用。他们已经有一段时间没有做过爱了，巴蒂斯特的后穴需要比以往更细致的照顾才能乖乖张开，不过毛加在巴蒂斯特面前从不缺耐心，他在为他的向导扩张的同时用手指和舌头把巴蒂斯特送上了第一个高潮。事实上巴蒂斯特并不介意疼痛，他甚至要求毛加弄痛他，但毛加仍然温柔得让他想哭。于是他就哭了。他哭得可能有点厉害，哭到毛加停下来问他要不要缓一缓，巴蒂斯特摇了摇头，握着毛加的手往自己的屁股里送。

他们用完了仅剩的套子，在毛加低吼着射进套子里时，巴蒂斯特已经射了第三次。他其实已经射不出什么东西来了，只有点滴稀液从马眼里缓缓地渗出。毛加抽出阴茎，把套子打好结后丢掉，习惯性地也给巴蒂斯特清理，却被巴蒂斯特拉扯了一把。

“陪我躺一会儿吧。”巴蒂斯特哑着嗓子说道。他很少提出这么私人的请求，毛加想都没想就答应了。巴蒂斯特躺进毛加的怀里，发出一声不知是满足还是悲伤的叹息。

结果他们都因过于疲惫而睡着了。约一小时后，巴蒂斯特的终端响了起来，巴蒂斯特还未完全睁开眼就去摸终端，毛加动了动，发出一声沉重的鼻息。是新的任务，他俩听提示音就听得出。毛加抬起半截眼皮，带着鼻音问道：“怎么了？”

“蒙特克里斯蒂，”巴蒂斯特嘟囔道，把终端摔回床的另一头，又闷进了毛加的怀里，“下一次任务在蒙特克里斯蒂。”

毛加从鼻子里哼了一声以示知情。不消两分钟，他们就又重新睡着了。蒙特克里斯蒂沉进了梦境的深处。

END


End file.
